Eerste brief van Paulus aan de Korintiërs
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis De eerste brief van Paulus aan de Korintiërs (vaak kortweg 1 Korintiërs genoemd) is een boek in de Bijbel, in het Nieuwe Testament. Het is een brief van Paulus aan de gemeente te Korinthe, een havenstad in Griekenland. De brief is 16 hoofdstukken groot. Hij schreef ook over de liefde in zijn brieven. De brief werd geschreven vanuit Efeze (16:8) rond de tijd van het paasfeest, in het derde jaar van de zendingsreizen van Paulus (Handelingen 19:10; 20:31), toen hij het plan had opgevat Macedonië te bezoeken, en dan naar Korinte terug te keren - waarschijnlijk rond 57 (volgens anderen 54 of 55). Het nieuws dat hij uit Korinte ontving frustreerde echter zijn plan. Hij had over de misbruiken en twisten onder hen gehoord. Apollos was de eerste die hem op de hoogte bracht, vervolgens door een brief uit de gemeente, door 'enige huisgenoten' van Chloe, en ten slotte door Stefanus en zijn twee vrienden die hem bezochten (1:11; 16:17). Paulus besloot daarom eerst deze brief te schrijven, met als doel de ruzies te bedaren, de verkeerde meningen te corrigeren en de vele misstanden uit de wereld te helpen. Titus en een broeder die niet met name genoemd wordt, zijn waarschijnlijk de dragers van de brief geweest (De 2 Korintiërs 2:13; 8:6, 16-18). Inhoud *Groeten en dank (1:1-9) *De apostel gaat in op de betreurenswaardige fractievorming die er ontstaan was (1:10-4,21) *Schandalen in de gemeente: hij behandelt een aantal zaken van immoreel gedrag die onder hen berucht waren geworden. Zij hadden zelfs de eerste morele beginselen opzij gezet (5;1-6,20) *De apostel gaat in op het huwelijk en ongehuwd zijn (7:1-40) *De apostel gaat in op het probleem van het eten van vlees dat aan afgoden was gewijd (8:1-11:12). *Hij corrigeert ook een aantal misverstanden die rond de viering van het avondmaal gerezen waren (11:2-34) *De genadegaven in de gemeente (12:1-31) *De liefde als de grootste gave (13:1-13) *Tongentaal en andere gaven van de Heilige Geest (14: 1-40) *Het slotdeel bevat een uitgebreide verdediging van de leer van de opstanding van de doden, die door sommigen in Korinthe in twijfel werd getrokken (15: 1-58) *Het wordt gevolgd door een aantal algemene aanbevelingen en groeten (16: 1-24) Redenen voor de brief Er waren veel problemen in de gemeente van Korinthe. Op alle problemen die voor Paulus bekend waren gaat hij in. Er waren onder andere: *Er was onderlinge verdeeldheid door het werk van een leraar in de gemeente die erg populair was geworden maar daardoor was er onzekerheid ontstaan over een aantal belangrijke zaken. *De Korintiërs liepen het gevaar te worden ingepakt door de Griekse filosofie. Het is goed mogelijk dat deze leraren daar gebruik van maakten bij het ondermijnen van het gezag van Paulus; het vermengen van Griekse filosofie en christendom. Daarom was het van belang dat Paulus de ware natuur van de Griekse filosofie aan ze toonde en daartegenover het gezonde christelijke fundament stelt. *Paulus' autoriteit werd in twijfel getrokken, als zou hij geen Apostel zijn. Het was daarom noodzakelijk dat hij aantoonde dat hij wel degelijk een Apostel was en waarop zijn gezag gebaseerd was binnen de Christelijke gemeenten. Hij wijst er daarbij op dat hij en Apollos zich baseren op de Schrift. *Er was zeer ernstige seksuele zonde in de gemeente; iemand leefde met de vrouw van zijn vader en hier werd door de gemeente niets tegen ondernomen. Men tolereerde deze zonde, en Paulus ergert zich er aan dat men deze zondaar niet uit de gemeente heeft verwijderd. Hij heeft zelf al zijn vonnis geveld over dit gedrag. *In 1 Korinthe 6:1-8 lezen we vervolgens dat men zijn onderlinge conflicten uitvocht via de heidense tribunalen (rechters). Paulus is van mening dat zij onderling deze zaken moeten oplossen omdat de zaak anders op voorhand al verloren is. Paulus wijst hen er op dat de heiligen (gelovigen) de wereld zullen oordelen, en dat daarom de gelovigen niets bij de wereldse rechters te zoeken hebben. *Sommige van de Korinthiërs leefden, voordat ze tot geloof kwamen, een losbandig leven: overspel, hoererij, homoseksualiteit, lasteraars, oplichters, dieven, alcoholisten, etc. Nu waren ze hiervan bevrijd, door genade! Binnen de gemeente waren er echter die leerden dat alles geoorloofd was, en daarom nam de losbandigheid (weer) toe. Paulus benadrukt, zie ook eerder, dat het lichaam er niet is om hoererij mee te plegen -denk ook aan de tempelprostitutie en de link naar de afgoderij, de wereld die ze achter zich hadden gelaten en hen alleen maar in de vernieling hielp- maar om God te dienen. Hij wijst er op dat de lichamen van de gelovigen leden van Christus zijn (immers: de Gemeente is het Lichaam van Christus!). En hij vraagt dan: "Zal ik dan leden van Christus wegnemen om er leden van een hoer van te maken? Volstrekt niet! Of weet gij niet dat wie zich aan een hoer hecht, één lichaam met haar is". Hiermee maakt hij duidelijk dat het meedoen, in welke vorm dan ook, aan de heersende cultus en praktijken overspel is, en een smet op het lichaam van de gelovige maar eveneens op het Lichaam van Christus, de Gemeente! *Hij gaat vervolgens in op de brief, welke de Korintiërs aan hem gestuurd hadden en beantwoord de vragen op het gebied van: *Het huwelijk; *Het eten van geofferd vlees; *De gaven van de geest - ook deze zorgden voor verdeeldheid en ongeestelijk gedrag; het schijnt zo toe dat degenen die wel gaven "hadden" dit gebruikten om anderen te imponeren of minder te achtten. Ook hier komt weer naar voren dat het Lichaam van Christus belangrijker geacht moet worden en de gaven daarom ten dienste van dit lichaam moeten staan. Zie de studie over de gaven van de Geest. *Tussendoor – in hoofdstuk 11 – zegt Paulus nog wat tegen wat hij gehoord heeft: de misbruiken bij het avondmaal. *In hoofdstuk 15 komt Paulus terug op de valse leer in de gemeente en gaat dieper in op de opstanding van Christus. Hij legt er de nadruk op dat dit het evangelie is wat hij en de andere apostelen leert en dat dit het evangelie is dat hen het eeuwige leven kan geven: Christus die gekruisigd én opgestaan is. Zie ook *Brieven van Paulus: de andere brieven van Paulus. Externe link * NBV = Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling - 1 Korintiërs Op bovengenoemde site staan rechtsboven ook andere vertalingen aangegeven: *GNB96 = Groot Nieuws Bijbel 1996 *NBG51 = Nederlands Bijbelgenootschapsvertaling 1951 *SV = Statenvertaling *SV77 = Herziene Statenvertaling 1977 *WV95 = Willibrordvertaling 1995 Brief van Paulus Korintiërs, Eerste